Mistystar
Mistyfoot is a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :She is one of Silverstream's closest friends. She knows all about Silverstream's secret meetings with Graystripe and, like Fireheart, disapproves, but keeps it a major secret. Forest of Secrets :Mistyfoot, with Silverstream's help, assists Fireheart and Graystripe with their investigation prove Tigerclaw's treachery by bringing Graypool, a RiverClan elder, out to talk to them. Later, when the RiverClan camp floods, two of her kits are swept from the nursery, only to be saved by Fireheart and Graystripe. Later in the book, she, along with Leopardfur, Stonefur, and Blackclaw, travel to ThunderClan to demand that the kits of Graystripe and Silverstream be turned over to RiverClan, knowing of the kits because Fireheart had told Mistyfoot about Silverstream's death, feeling she had a right to know. They later return, while a band of rogues led by Tigerclaw are attacking, and help drive them away. Rising Storm :Mistyfoot sees Fireheart at a Gathering and gives him news on how his friend, Graystripe, is doing. A Dangerous Path :Mistyfoot becomes the new mentor of Graystripe's kit, Featherpaw. Later, she and Stonefur fight against ThunderClan when RiverClan tries to take Sunningrocks in payment for sheltering ThunderClan from the fire. It is then when they both attack Bluestar, but she does not fight them. To save Bluestar, Fireheart reveals that she is their mother and they refuse to believe it. Later, the two save Fireheart and Bluestar from drowning in the river. As Bluestar lays dying, she finally tells Mistyfoot and Stonefur that she is their real mother. Mistyfoot, along with her brother, forgive her for abandonning them and share tongues with her for the first and last time. The Darkest Hour :Mistyfoot's brother, Stonefur, is killed by Tigerstar for being half-blooded in a fight with Blackfoot. Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw were imprisoned and due to be killed later, but Firestar, Graystripe and Ravenpaw rescued them. They take her and the kits to ThunderClan temporarily. Mistyfoot fights with LionClan in the BloodClan battle. After the battle she takes Stonefur's place as deputy for RiverClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest'' :Mistyfoot appears at a Gathering. She is shown to be good friends with Sandstorm. Bluestar's Prophecy :Mistykit is seen with her brother, Stonekit, and her sister Mosskit. They are taken out of camp on a snowy night to bring them to Oakheart in Riverclan, playing as Bluestar calles it, Secret Escape but during this game when they stop to rest Mosskit dies.The remanding kits survive and become warriors. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :She introduces Feathertail and Stormfur to Leafpaw at a Gathering. Graystripe notices that she is troubled, which later turns out to be because of Mothwing (a rogue's kit) becoming a medicine cat. She also makes a decision with Leopardstar to let WindClan travel onto RiverClan territory to get water from the river while their streams are dried up because of the drought. Moonrise :Mistyfoot, along with Cloudtail, Brightheart, Gorsetail, and Leafpaw goes missing. Hawkfrost temporarily replaces her as deputy. Dawn :She, along with a patrol of RiverClan cats, helped ShadowClan escape their camp when Twolegs were destroying it. She was kidnapped by the Twolegs after chasing Gorsetail of WindClan off her territory. She is then rescued by the ThunderClan cats. When she came back to RiverClan, she returned to being deputy again, forcing Hawkfrost to step down from his temporary reign as deputy. Since then she puts up with Hawkfrost undermining her authority and questioning her leadership. Starlight :Since Feathertail is dead and Stormfur stayed with the Tribe of Rushing Waters, Leopardstar sent Mistyfoot with the patrol of questing cats to explore the lake territory. She and Tawnypelt get into a fight because, Mistyfoot wanted to leave and go back and report to the leaders and Tawnypelt wanted to find something for ShadowClan. Tawnypelt accuses Mistyfoot of not caring about the other Clans just because she already found a good camp for RiverClan. She was the one who warned ThunderClan of Mudclaw's rebellion against Onewhisker for leadership of WindClan. Twilight :Leopardstar sent her to help Leafpool and Mothwing with the poisoned cats. Leafpool sends her to find the cause of the illness and she finds silver-green Twoleg stuff (toxic waste). Hawkfrost and Blackclaw come with Leafpool and Mistyfoot where he undermines Mistyfoot by claiming the patrols were set up badly if no one had noticed the toxic waste. Sunset :Mistyfoot tries to defend Stormfur from Hawkfrost, but also asks if Stormfur should go back to the Tribe, because he made out as if he and Brook were only visiting RiverClan. After Stormfur attacks Hawkfrost, she is forced to watch Stormfur be exiled by Leopardstar. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :She continues to be deputy and has a new apprentice, Dapplepaw. When Graystripe comes back, she welcomes him like everyone else. She claims that Pouncepaw will beat everyone at fishing at the special Daylight Gathering. Dark River :Mistyfoot is still a mentor to Dapplepaw. When Hollypaw is prisoner of RiverClan, accused of being a spy, Mistyfoot checks on her to make sure she doesn't escape, in the form of bringing prey to the medicine den. Outcast :Mistyfoot's apprentice, Dapplepaw, becomes a warrior as Dapplenose. When Tornear is talking to Squirrelflight about the fight Breezepaw provoked with RiverClan, Mistyfoot is mentioned. Eclipse :Mistyfoot is still RiverClan's deputy. It's not specified if she is part of the RiverClan group that assists WindClan in the battle before the Eclipse. She does go to the Gathering where ShadowClan denounces the warrior code and muses if they are no longer warriors at all. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Mistyfoot is briefly seen in Secrets of the Clans as a young kit. Her mother, Bluefur, was giving her, her sister, and her brother, Mosskit and Stonekit, to their father, Oakheart, to be raised in RiverClan. Sadly Mosskit didn't surivive the journay. Cats of the Clans :In Cats of the Clans, Mistyfoot is pictured with her brother, Stonefur, and her foster-mother, Graypool. An ancient cat, Rock, proclaims that one day she will succeed Leopardstar. Character Pixels File:Mistyfoot.warrior.png| Warrior File:Mistyfoot.deputy.png| Deputy Family Members '''Mother:' ::Bluestar - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: ::Oakheart - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: ::Stonefur - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: ::Mosskit - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: ::Unknown Kit - Most Likely Living ::Unknown Kit - Most Likely Living Sons: ::Reedwhisker - Living (As of Sunrise) Grandmothers: ::Moonflowert - Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Lilystem - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: ::Stormtail - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: ''' ::Crookedstar - Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Aunt: ::Snowfur - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousin'''s: ::Whitestorm - Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Silverstream - Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Second Cousins: ::Sorreltail - Living (As of Sunrise) ::Sootfur - Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Rainwhisker - Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Stormfur - Living (As of Eclipse) ::Feathertail - Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Third Cousins: ::Molepaw - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Honeyfern - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Poppyfrost - Living (As of Sunrise) ::Cinderheart - Living (As of Sunrise) Tree Stormtail-----Moonflower Lilystem-----Unknown Tom | | -------------------- ----------------------------------- | | | | Thistleclaw-----Snowfur Bluestar-----Oakheart Crookedstar-----Unknown She-cat | | | | ---------------------- | | | | | | Willowpelt-----Whitestorm Mosskit Stonefur Mistyfoot-----Unknown Tom Silverstream-----Graystripe | | | ------------------------ ------------------------------ ----------------------- | | | | | | | | | Sootfur Rainwhisker Sorreltail-----Brakenfur Reedwhisker ???? ???? ???? Feathertail Stormfur-----Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) | -------------------------------------------------------- | | | | Molepaw Cinderheart Poppyfrost----Berrynose-----Honeyfern References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters